


Seeing the Ordinary

by la_mia_stella



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Accidents, Blind AU, DUI's in Mario Kart, F/F, F/M, Foul language mostly from Jean being a Snarky ass, M/M, Marco being a polite sanarky ass, Snarky Jean being Hella Snarky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 22:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1405009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_mia_stella/pseuds/la_mia_stella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is true we never pay attention, we never want to lean. We just assume everyone is like us and that is how it should be, but in reality we are not. We have our ideas about each other and make assumptions upon these ideas that are in most cases not true.<br/>He is a smart talented person who can bitch you up a wall if need be, he can't cook and his singing is off key, but he doesn't care what other s think and goes around life blindly. He was ordinary and he showed me and others that.<br/>It is why i fell in love with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing the Ordinary

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is my baby, a friend of mine encouraged me to write it and now after some deliberation on where I wanted the story to go I have the first chapter done with a second one started. This fic I fear could be long, but it is one I have been waiting for the perfect series to use this idea with.

It could be said society has a select way of thinking. If something isn't as normal as them they pass it off as less, or put it on show for a spectacle never truly treating it normal. But that is how our society has been that way since civilizations were built. Thankfully we were not like the romans and babies had to be checked over and if they showed signs of being handicapped or in some cases even just female they were left to die.  
Why people want to go back in time and visit the past still astounds me.

Waking up to t eh sound of my blaring alarm clock was something I did not want to do the first day of semester. The likelihood of me sleeping in class was high today. I was going to kill Connie. The little bald fuck ha kept me up all night playing Mario Kart. 

The thing about Mario Kart is everyone thinks they are the best at that game, so sitting on our opposite beds in the cramped dorm room we stayed up till god knows when. If you could get a DUI in Mario Kart we'd of had one. Vodka and Video games are not a good combo no matter how funny you think it is at the time okay, and yet this is how we spent most of our weekends. 

Groaning I rolled over and shut off my alarm. I laid back into my pillow and let my arm rest over my eyes. I had a 11am class today and I did not want to get up. 

Speaking of not wanting to wake up Connie had not moved an inch when the alarm went off which meant that soon his girlfriend would be here to wake the shit head up. 

A rattling at the door did not even phase me because it is 9:30 which meant they have been serving breakfast for over an hour now and Sasha would be up to bombard those poor cafeteria workers. 

Soon the door opened and her loud laughs could be heard as she jumped on Connie. I wonder how she got in to the room, but think better of it. That girl was weird and how she got away with some of the stuff she did will forever be a mystery to me.

"Connie it is time to wake up!" I could hear Connie mumble in probably an insult but it was muffled because Sasha was most likely laying on him. I looked out the gap in my arm, to see. Yep she was onto of the lump that was Connie hugging him as if there was no tomorrow and patting what I presume is his head. 

Welcome to the start of the new semester Jean, please remember to buy a bottle of something strong because you will need it to get through it. 

"Jean I know you are awake get up or I will jump on you."

Make that two bottles.

Sitting up I rubbed my face, "loud as ever Sasha."

"If you want to start of the term and be mean to me I can always eat your doughnut I brought you."

An angel she was!  
"Sasha if you ever tire of baldy over there you know where to find me."

I could hear her laughing, "I doubt that will ever happen, but eh you never know." 

We could hear Connie;s protests from under the covers. Sasha smiled at me, "well you better get up Jean and shower before your class. Connies isn't till 1, but lazy here needs to wake up else he will keep missing breakfast."

I stumbled out of bed not really caring that I was only in my boxers. We all grew up together, they had seen me in… much less. Skinny dipping isn't as fun as it sounds okay. 

"Also hey we are all having lunch together today same place, same time. Semester tradition." 

I looked over at Sasha who was getting up off Connie, "Sure thing, I'll see you then Sash." 

The shower water was cold, it was not for lack of trying to turn on the warm, hell that was the only knob turned at the moment. It was turned the enter fucking way so my body should be blasted by scalding hot water boiling me like a lobster, but no I felt as if they were allowing water pulled from the arctic to fall over my body. 

I found myself in class early for once. That was the highlight of my morning. Next to that doughnut Sasha had gotten me. Mother fucker had sprinkles, can't get much better than mother fucking sprinkles. 

Sitting back in my desk chair I stared around the class, it was quite full but that was to be expected for a 11 am class. Everyone would opt for this class over the earlier.  
A boy in the front caught my attention the teacher seemed to be speaking to him handing him a paper she pulled off her podium, most likely the syllabus since that seems like the only thing we do on first days. 

I wanted to be back in my crappy dorm room bed asleep, not in a entry level history class. Why I opted to wait to take history was beyond me. No one I knew would be in my class, I'd be stuck here all by myself with newbies until finals. It was going to be a long semester. 

I was beyond glad when it was time to meet up with my friends for lunch, the lectures on the first day were particularly dull. If they would just send the stupid syllabus through an email and not bother in class we'd not have the issue of the first day being so overwhelmingly boring. Sometimes I think my ideas of common sense are way better than those higher up, on this topic it is one of them. Who cares if some students don't check the damn thing. Most loose them after that day in class anyways! I know I don't hug mine every night to fall asleep. 

Hiking up my messenger bag on my shoulder I made my way to the low rise wall like bench outside the science building where Sasha had said we'd meet. Eren sat on the wall looking smug as ever. "Jeggar!"  
I waved my hand in greeting. Now if this would have been high school we'd of already started yelling at each other and fighting like that damn chicken and Peter Griffin always seemed to do. Now we were more civilized, if you could call us civilized I assume you are a caveman. 

"Horse Face!" 

God fucking damn it, No. This is not how we are starting out the semester.  
"Fuck your self with a stick, you dumb fuck."

Eren smiled that terrible smirk that means he has something to say that he thinks is clever. This boy I swear he tries to keep up with me he really does, but in reality his boyfriend is the only one who could and that ass could run circles around me with his snarky sass attitude. 

"Oh shut it Eren." Eren and I looked to the side to see his sister Mikasa walking out of the science hall followed by Connie. 

"Hey man." Connie said running over to Eren distracting the brunette further, "You got to come over for game night soon."

"don't you mean drunk game night?" Seriously every time we sit down to play a game we have to test the hypothesis of; will the game be better while intoxicated? Oh and my personal favorite is the drinking game of take a shot every time you run into a wild Pokemon. Get ten of us in a room together and it is a fucking party. 

I leaned myself against the wall and looked out over campus, I had Psychology next so my mind was processing where I had to go, I think it is the building in the center of the campus, but eh what do I know. 

My eyes fell on a figure. I recognized him from my class that morning, his back was slightly hunched as he stared at the paper in his hands which was held close to his face. He seemed to be squinting as he looked around the campus as well. He was most likely lost and I just shrugged and played it off as Sasha's arrival with Armin caught my attention as the human tape worm drug us off to the sub shop a bit off campus.


End file.
